YET
by Lee Seungtae
Summary: B2ST fanfiction / Kikwang dan Hyunseung dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang berat. Akankah mereka mengorbankan seseorang yang mencintainya demi menggapai cintanya atau mereka akan menorbankan cintanya demi sesuatu yang mencintainya? / kiseung slight kiseob, dongseung and 2jun couple . , .


Tittle : Yet

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, drama, angst, friendship

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos bertebaran, EYD amburadul, bahasa sesuka hati

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini murni milik Lee,

Semua pemain milik Allah, Lee hanya pinjem sebagai tokoh dalam FF Lee. Kecuali Kiseung, mereka itu umpanya Lee #ppllakk

Cast : BEAST / B2ST

Lee Kikwang

Jang Hyunseung

Yang Yoseob

Son Dongwoon

Yoon Doojoon

Yong Junhyung

Pairing : KiSeung slight Kiseob, Dongseung dan 2Jun

Summary : Kikwang dan Hyunseung dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang berat. Akankah mereka mengorbankan seseorang yang mencintainya demi menggapai cintanya atau mereka akan menorbankan cintanya demi sesuatu yang mencintainya?

Chapter 1

*^^* YET *^^*

Deringan hp yang cukup keras membuat seorang namja cantik yang tengah lelap dalam alam mimpinya terpaksa harus membuka matanya untuk mengecek hp yang berdering di sampingnya itu. Tangan namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Hyunseung itupun segera meraih hpnya, tak dihiraukan rasa pusing dan sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya saat itu. Hyunseung cukup membelakakkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang terpampang di layar hp keluaran apple versi terbaru itu.

'_Nae Dongwoonnie' calling . . ._

Hyunseung tidak langsung mengangkat sambungan telepon dari Dongwoon itu. Rasa takut bercampur kaget terbesit dalam hatinya. Dia menatap diam layar hpnya sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol hijau yang ada di layar hpnya itu.

"Yobo…"

"Hyung, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak angkat teleponku dari tadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara yang ada di seberang sana dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ne, Woonnie, aku baik-baika saja," jawab Hyunseung dengan suara yang sewajar mungkin berusaha menutupi rasa takut yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Ah, syukurlah. Hyung, kau dimana? Junnie hyung bilang kau di rumah temanmu, apa benar? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi?"

"Ne, aku di rumah Jiyoung hyung. Mian, aku tadi sedang di dapur dan hpku ku tinggal di ruang tamu,"

"Ah syukurlah hyung. Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir,"

"Hehe mianhe telah membuatmu khawatir,"

"Gwenchana. Lagipula sudah wajar 'kan kalau aku khawatir jika namjachinguku tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

"Ne, mianhe. Apa kau dan Yoseob sudah pulang dari pemotretan kalian dari Jepang?"

"Ne hyung. Kami baru saja pulang. Mungkin belum ada lima menit yang lalu. Hyung, cepatlah pulang, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku hm?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang,"

"Ya sudah aku akan menunggumu. Saranghaeyo, hyung,"

"Nna… nado saranghaeyo Woonnie," jawab Hyunseung terbata sebelum menutup sambungan telepon dengan namjachingunya itu.

Setelah menjawab telepon dari Dongwoon, Hyunseung kemudian melirik namja yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya itu. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah tampan milik namja yang sangat dia cintainya tampak begitu damai dalam tidurnya itu meski matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi pelupuk hatinya.

"Mianhe Kwangie, aku harus kembali. Dongwoon dan Yoseob sudah pulang. Aku tak ingin mereka mencurigai kita," ucap Hyunseung sebelum mencium pipi namja tampan yang bernama Kikwang itu. Hyunseung segera turun dari kasur yang berukuran king size itu lalu memunguti bajunya yang berceceran di lantai dan segera masuk ke sebuah toilet yang tersedia di kamar hotel tersebut.

Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat Hyunseung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya, tidak seperti sebelumnya nyaris tanpa pakaian sandainya saja tak ada selimut putih yang melilit tubuh namja cantik itu. Hyunseung berjalan ke arah meja yang ada di samping kasur bersprei putih yang sudah acak-acakan itu. Dia menuliskan beberapa kata di atas selembar kertas lalu menindihnya dengan hp Kikwang barharap namja yang masih tertidur lelap itu bisa dengan mudah menemukan note yang ia tuliskan itu.

"Saranghaeyo, Kwangie," ucap Hyunseung sebelum akhirnya mengecup pelan bibir pulm milik Kikwang dan segera keluar dari kamar hotel itu.

^^ Yet ^^

"Hyung kau sudah pulang," teriak seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang langsung menghambur ke arah Hyunseung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm B2ST itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu hyung," kata namja tampan itu yang langsung memeluk Hyunseung erat. Hyunseung agak terkejut dengan pelukan itu, tapi ia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Nado Woonnie, aku juga sangat merindukanmu," jawab Hyunseung yang langsung membalas pelukan Dongwoon itu, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku benar-benar khawatir saat kau tidak ada di dorm. Junnie hyung bilang kau ke rumah temanmu, tapi aku masih tak percaya sebelum aku memastikannya sendiri hyung. Apalagi kau lama sekali tak menjawab teleponku hyung. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Dongwoon yang masih saja memeluk Hyunseung erat.

"Mianhe, aku tadi sedang sibuk memasak di dapur dengan Jiyoung hyung. Jadi mungkin aku tak mendengar saat kau menelponku," jawab Hyunseung sekenanya sambil memandang seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Itu semua sudah tak penting hyung. Yang penting kau sekarang sudah pulang dengan selamat. Aku sangat merindukanmu hyung. Padahal kita baru saja tidak bertemu tiga hari hyung. Tapi entah kenapa aku sudah sangat merindukanmu seperti ini," kata Dongwoon yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hyunseung itu.

"Nado, aku juga sangat merindukanmu Woonnie," jawab Hyunseung sambil tersenyum yang juga dibalasi oleh namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Junnie hyung, kenapa kau menatap Hyunseung hyung dan Dongwoon seperti itu? Apa kau juga ingin seperti mereka? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Doojoon hyung saja?" kata namja imut bernama Yoseob saat melihat tatapan aneh dari Junhyung terhadap Dongseung couple yang langsung mendapat jitakan secara cuma-cuma dari sang rapper.

"Yah pasti pikiranmu itu. Kadang wajahmu yang polos itu tak cocok dengan pikiranmu yang yadong itu," marah Junhyung setelah menjitak kepala Yoseob yang dibalasi kekehan dari dua namja yang baru saja melakukan skinship itu.

"Yah kenapa kalian tertawa. Memang ada yang lucu?" marah Yoseob pada Hyunseung dan Dongwoon yang kini tengah menertawakannya.

"Habisnya wajahmu lucu sekali hyung kalau sedang cemberut begitu," jawab sang maknae yang berhasil dihadiahi deathglare cuma-cuma oleh namja imut itu.

"Eh iya hyung. Aku sampai lupa tadi aku kesini mau apa. Hyung, apa kalian semua ada yang melihat Kikwang? Dia tidak ada di dorm," tanya Yoseob sambil memandang tiga namja yang ada di hadapannya itu secara bergantian.

"Mmm… dia kemarin pamit pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Katanya ummanya sakit. Sejak kemarin dia tidak pulang," jawab Junhyung yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Hyunseung. Junhyungpun membalas tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari Hyunseung dengan menganggukan kepalanya pelan yang tentu saja tak diketahui oleh Yoseob dan Dongwoon. Yoseobpun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh begitu. Lalu kenapa dia sejak tadi tidak mengangkat teleponku dan tidak membalas smsku ya? Padahal sudah berapa kali aku mengirimi sms dan meneleponnya? Tapi dia tak menjawab sedikitpun. Apa dia tak tahu namjachingunya ini merindukannya?" tanya sang visual maknae yang menatap Junhyung dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Mmm… mungkin dia sedang tidur. Seperti kau tak tahu saja bagaimana sifat anak itu kalau sudah tidur," jawab Doojoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan Junhyung. Hyunseung yang mendengar jawaban Doojoonpun ganti menatap Doojoon tak percaya. Doojoon hanya membalas tatapan Hyunseung itu dengan senyuman seolah mengerti maksud Hyunseung.

"Ahhh iya ya. Anak itu 'kan kalau sudah tidur pasti susah bangunnya. Lebih baik aku tanyakan saja nanti kalau dia sudah pulang," jawab Yoseob yang diangguki oleh kempat namja lainnya.

^^KiSeung^^

'Engggghhh…' erang seorang namja tampan yang baru saja tersadar dari mimpi indahnya. Matanya masih tertutup karena enggan menerima pantulan cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus jendela kamar hotel itu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mencoba mencari keberadaan namja yang begitu ia cintai yang seingatnya tidur di sampingnya tadi malam. Matanya langsung terbuka saat tangannya tak menemukan seseorangpun di sampingnya. Pandangannya langsung menatap lurus pada hamparan kasur kosong yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Seungie," panggilnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun sepertinya yang dia cari memang sudah tidak ada. Matanya mendapati bajunya yang seingatnya berceceran di lantai kemarin malam yang kini sudah tergantung rapi di sebuah kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap secarik kertas yang tertindih oleh hpnya sendiri. Dia segera mengambil hp dan kertas tersebut lalu membaca sesuatu yang tertera dalam kertas putih itu.

_Dear Kwangie, ^^_

_Kwangie, mianhe aku harus meninggalkanmu._

_Dongwoon meneleponku dan menyuruhku segera pulang ke dorm._

_Aku tak mau dia mencurigai kita, jadi aku meninggalkanmu duluan, mianhe._

_Dongwoon juga bilang kalau dia dan Yoseob sudah pulang dari Jepang._

_Aku harap kau segera pulang ke dorm._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku tunggu kau di dorm *^^*_

_Saranghaeyo *^^*_

_Love,_

_Hyunseungie *^^*_

"Selalu begini," gumam Kikwang sambil meremas note dari Hyunseung tersebut. Hatinya selalu sakit setiap ia membaca note dari Hyunseung itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Hyunseung melakukan hal itu tapi tetap saja perasaan Kikwang selalu sakit.

"Haruskah selalu begini? Tak bisakah aku bangun dengan kau yang ada di sampingku? Menyambutku dengan senyum indahmu. Haruskah kau selalu meninggalkanku setiap aku bangun? Mendapati kau tak ada di sampingku?" kata Kikwang sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hatinya terasa perih setiap kali tak mendapati namja yang sangat ia cintai ketika dia bangun tidur. Entah sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi. Meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin hal ini terjadi namun sayangnya hal ini terus terulang sepanjang waktu berjalan. Seandainya saja ia bisa menghentikannya, ia pasti akan menghentikan semua hal ini.

Kikwang sangat terkejut saat melihat layar hpnya yang baru saja ia buka itu. Wallpaper yang bergambarkan fotonya dengan namjachingunya itu tertutupi oleh sebuah tulisan yang cukup membuat hatinya bergetar.

_20 missed call from Seobie chagy_

_19 messeges from Seobie chagy_

Kikwang tidak membuka pesan dari Yoseob itu. Ia langsung meletakkan hpnya di tempat semula lalu segera mengambil bajunya yang tergantung di kursi tersebut, menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir saja naked jika tidak segera memakai bajunya itu. Setelah selesai memakai bajunya dengan rapi Kikwang kemudian mengambil hpnya dan segera keluar dari kamar hotel dan kembali ke dorm B2ST dimana dia biasa tinggal bersama 5 teman satu grupnya.

**TBC**

Eothokkae? Gimana ff.a? ini baru prolognya, pasti abal n gaje kan? ^^

Lee bikin ff ini gara-gara Lee habis baca satu kata yang entah bisa buat Lee bikin ff ini dalam waktu beberapa jam doang, jadi mian kalau ff.a gaje n banyak typosnya ^^

So please tinggalin jejak para readers-deul biar Lee bisa memperbaiki ff Lee ini ^^

Gomawo buat para readers-deul yang udah mau baca n tinggalin jejak buat ff abal Lee ini ^^

Gomawo #peluk readers-deul ^^


End file.
